


Christmas Sweaters In June

by hollyblue2



Series: Writing Challenge Entries [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Laundromats, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secretly in love with each other, Ugly Christmas Sweaters, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: “Love,” Cas says suddenly in his ear. It makes Dean’s heart jump and his lungs constrict.“Wha-what?” Dean stutters, head turning to Cas whose eyes are still fixated on the screen.“L-O-V-E. Love, it’s the one you’re missing from this round.” Dean looks back down at his screen and sees Cas’ finger linking the letters together.“Oh,” Dean breathes.





	Christmas Sweaters In June

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the writers of destiel weekly words, this week was Ugly Sweater 
> 
> Beta'd by Gii :)

* * *

 

Dean grumbles when he opens his drawer and only finds two shirts left and, when he looks to his laundry basket, sees it piled high. Both he and Cas have been busy lately and going down to the laundromat just takes extra time that neither of them have. However, a limited supply of shirts and underwear just isn’t going to cut it. 

He stuffs everything he can into a laundry bag and then picks up a second one for Cas’ stuff - he assumes his roommate also needs his clothes washing as well, especially as the slightly odder shirts, that are usually in the back of the cupboard, have come out to light. 

Dean knocks on Cas’ bedroom door and opens without a response. “Hey, you got any more laundry, I’m doing a run,” he says as he holds the sack up. When he looks at Cas, who’s tucked under the sheets, he notices that Cas is wearing a sweater he hasn’t seen before. Or at least, he doesn’t think he’s seen the green knitted sweater before.

He narrows his eyes, and then spots the patch of red which looks like a balloon and a triangle, pizza looking part. “Cas?”

“Yeah?”

“Is… that your Christmas sweater?”

“Yes.” He says it so nonchalantly that Dean has to make sure he heard correctly.

“You know it’s June, right, Christmas is six months away.”

Cas looks at him, one brow raised. “I didn’t have anything else to wear.” 

Dean shrugs, that’s fair, but he could have asked Dean for a spare shirt. 

“I have a spare shirt, c’mon, we’re both going to do laundry,” Dean says and nods for Cas to follow him. What he doesn’t expect is for Cas to peel back the covers before he’s left to reveal the fact he’s not wearing any pants, nor any underwear, giving Dean a full show of Cas’ dick. “Cas! You are not wearing… anything!” 

Dean’s brain short circuits. It practically fries itself and sets on fire, because, apparently, he’s had a mad crush on his roommate since forever and seeing his dick is not helping the matters. It’s not as if seeing it is all he wants, it just…  _ doesn’t help _ .

“Dean, please,” Cas begs sarcastically, rolling his eyes and Dean keeps his gaze avidly fixed on Cas’ face and not further south.

“Pants. I will get you pants. Pants… yes…” Dean stumbles out of the room, heart beating madly in his chest and he shuts the door tightly to his own room.

Inside he’s practically screaming, but he knows he needs to move. There’s an old pair of his sweatpants in his drawer, they have a hole in the knee and some patches of oil from where he used to use them when working on the Impala but they’re wearable and will cover everything Cas needs to cover. Dean also pulls one of his last shirts out for Cas and piles them up to pass back for him. 

He really should have expected Castiel to still be mostly naked when he hands him the clothes.

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel smiles and Dean can’t help but smile too. 

“Get dressed and grab your clothes, we’ll leave in a few minutes.” With that, Dean leaves him be and takes his laundry to the car. Maybe investing in a washing machine would solve the issue of running out of clothes. 

Cas eventually comes back out, wearing Dean’s shirt and battered sweatpants, and all Dean can think is how hot he looks all dishevelled and frankly looking a bit homeless. Cas hauls his laundry with him and they head down the stairs to the laundromat a couple of blocks away.

 

They separate their stuff in lights and darks and take up two washing machines to fit it all in. Dean’s glad they’re big as it means they won’t have to separate the loads further. Dean puts the money in the machine and then sets it going as Cas does the same next to him.

The place is thankfully empty which means except for the two washing machines they’ve set going, it’s quiet. Dean hops up on top of the washing machine and gets his phone out to idly play a game. Cas eventually follows suit but instead of playing his own game, he leans into Dean. Their bare arms are warm against one another and Dean can feel himself heat up with Cas’ closeness. 

He remembers how he used to hate how close Cas gets, but he’s grown used to it and has come to appreciate the feel of him next to him. He moves his phone over to let Cas help with the word game.

“Love,” Cas says suddenly in his ear. It makes Dean’s heart jump and his lungs constrict.

“Wha-what?” Dean stutters, head turning to Cas whose eyes are still fixated on the screen. 

“L-O-V-E. Love, it’s the one you’re missing from this round.” Dean looks back down at his screen and sees Cas’ finger linking the letters together.

“Oh,” Dean breathes. 

“I mean, I wouldn’t be offended if you thought I was giving some kind of love confession,” Cas says, voice teasing. He puts a hand on Dean’s thigh and it feels hot and heavy and he puts on a false voice, “Oh, Dean, a confession of love by a game, how  _ sweet  _ of you.” 

Dean tries to laugh. He would if he didn’t like Cas, if they were  _ just friends _ , but that’s not true. What Dean feels for Cas is more than just friends, more than roommates who met in college. 

When Dean doesn’t respond, Cas stops, bumping his shoulder against Dean’s. 

“Dean? Are you okay?” Cas asks, head tilting down to try and see Dean who keeps his heated cheeks away from Cas’ eyes. Why does he have to be so embarrassed and afraid? Dean hates it, he hates that he loves Cas. “Dean, you know I was joking, right? You don’t have to be mad at me.” 

“‘m not mad,” Dean mumbles. Then there’s quiet, the rumbling vibration of the machines below their butts and no one else to disturb them. 

Cas’ hand reaches for his chin and Dean doesn’t move away, letting him make their eyes meet. Cas’ eyes are blue, bluer than usual under the bright fluorescent lights. They’re asking too, the all important question that Dean can’t find the words to answer. Instead, he nods once, looking straight into Cas’ eyes and then he can feel Cas’ lips on his. They’re warm and soft, pressing against his own carefully as one hand remains under his chin and the other rests against his shoulder. 

It’s like breathing fresh air. This is everything he’s thought about having for the past three years in particular and it’s happening right now in a laundromat. In all the daydreams Dean allowed himself, he never thought it would go like this (if it were ever to go at all). 

Castiel pulls away and Dean blinks heavily, a feeling of satisfaction washing over him.

“I’ll give you a five for effort, but it’s not like you were expecting it,” Castiel says, smiling warmly and this time Dean laughs. 

“I can show you ten if you’d like?” Dean suggests and he doesn’t miss Cas’ challenging look. 

Dean’s about to kiss him back with extra effort when the bell for the main door chimes and they break apart. Dean hops off the machine, gauging a look at who came in, when he sees an old lady, whos not paying them an ounce of attention, he reaches up to Cas and pulls him down to his lips, standing on tiptoes with his hands behind Cas’ neck. 

He kisses Cas like there’s no tomorrow and doesn’t even care if the other lady does see them. Their lips crash together over and over, Cas’ hands grip his shoulders so he doesn’t fall off the machine and they kiss for a long time, for all the times they haven’t kissed.

They only stop when the woman who came in tuts behind them and Cas chuckles and hops off the machine.

“Kids these days…” the lady sighs and pulls a laundry trolley over to the other side of the room. 

Dean and Cas grin at each other, thankful that she doesn’t comment further and leaves them alone. It does mean that Cas has time to pull Dean in once again for another round of kissing. This time they’re thwarted by the simultaneous beeping of their laundry finishing. 

Cas rolls his eyes.

“We’ll carry on later,” Dean suggests, and then works hard at standing close to Cas as he takes the laundry out of the washing machine and transfers the majority of it into a tumble dryer, inserting the coins and then setting it going. It gives them another forty minutes to play Dean’s game and maybe kiss a little - or a lot - more. 

Dean quickly deems this as the best laundromat run ever and suggests they do their laundry more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
